


Dearest China and Respectable Italia

by 23CR3T



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Chibitalia - Freeform, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Long Time Penpal AU, M/M, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23CR3T/pseuds/23CR3T
Summary: 6.3.1154Egregio Signore Cina,“Ai-ya, what the heck is this? I can’t read these western scribbles.”In which China and Italy are long time friends that share their thoughts.





	Dearest China and Respectable Italia

_ 6.3.1154 _

_ Egregio Signore Cina, _

 

“Ai-ya, what the heck is this? I can’t read these western scribbles.”  A man wearing a long red robe sits at his desk, frowning down at the letter atop a pile of other mail.  This one had caught China’s attention, possibly because nations are always compelled to each others works, be it art or simple notes.  This loopy mess however, this was completely illegible to him.

 

“It’s from somewhere in the East, Europe I think, we could just throw it out if you like?” The attendant looked over from the filing cabinet in the corner, his pile of documents sat nearly as tall as the one on the country’s desk.

 

“No!  … I mean, no.  Just fetch me a translator… Please.”  China looks down and runs his fingers over the script, despite not being able to read it, the country could see the careful calligraphy used.  Calligraphy was a lost art in many nations, his own brush strokes seemed confined to simple decoration outside his own home. The writer obviously had training for these careful lines, there was something besides the nations pull that made China want to read the letter,  certainly not just the cute little doodles on the side.

 

A few hours later, China had a copy of the letter, which was apparently written in Italian.  Odd, they didn’t have too many relations with the Europeans, besides casual trading along the silk road.  Why any little nation would take time to detail him something like this letter was beyond him.

 

_ Dear Mr. China, _

 

_ Hello!  I’m the Northern Italian Territory, but you can call me Veneziano, or Vene if you want.  I’m only a few hundred years old and I live under the Holy Roman Empire, the big one in central Europe.   _

_ I’m writing to you from allll the way over here because some of your amazing inventions!  The other year Mr. Marco Polo came over and brought me a bowl of this yummy thing he said you made, called pasta!  We probably make them a little different because of the things that grow here, but to each his own. The noodles are super duper tasty, if I could eat them every day I’d be sooo happy.  When Mr. Polo said you made them I just had to write to you! _

_ When I asked if you’d made anything else as super yay, I was so shocked.  I didn’t know you made things like bells or pottery, I love pottery and lots of other artsy things.  It turns out I’ve been a fan for a very long time without even knowing! I guess silk was the first thing I remember from you, and that’s really amazing too! _

_ Please write me back, I want to know more about you! _

 

_ Thank you so very much Mr. China! _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Italy, Veneziano _

 

_ P.S.  Is there anything else you’d like to share?  What other yummy dishes do you like? _

 

The older country sits still for a while, not knowing what to make of it, but feeling flattered nonetheless.  He leans forward and picks up a brush,

  
  
  
  


16.12.1154

可敬的小的一个

  
  


“Huh?”  Little Italy had been thrilled to know a letter arrived for him, but upon opening it had been met with some odd looking characters. “Mr. Austria?”

 

The taller nation looks up from his tea, “Yes, Italy?” 

 

“Can you read this?  The letters are all funny.”  He walks over, handing the letter to the other.

 

The taller nation looks down his nose to the parchment.  “I believe that would be Chinese, Mandolin or something of the sort.  Regardless of why you‘re getting letters in a far Eastern language,” Austria pauses, making a pointed look at the younger.  “I’m certain Mrs. Hungary has a trading friend who can translate this if you so wish.” He tosses the letter onto the table in front of the Italian.

 

“Oh!  Thank you so very much, Mr. Austria!  I sent a thank you letter to the Eastern nation very long ago.  I’m going to go find Mrs. Hungary right away!” Italy stands and runs out of the room, as Austria returns to his afternoon tea.

 

Elsewhere Hungary stands at the gate, still taking to the merchants that had dropped the letter off not more than 15 minutes ago.  They unload many fine and necessary things with people buzzing about, Hungary almost doesn’t see the little green clad nation running her way.

 

“...Then he literally jumped off the horse!  What was- Oh, Italy! I’ll talk to you later sir Hemlock.”  She turns and waves off a man in exoctic clothes, “Italy, what are you doing outside of the house?”  She leans down and picks him up.

 

“I… I got a… letter.”  The child takes a death breath, having run all the way across the courtyard. “It’s in Mandolin and I can’t read it!  So I needed to come fast before the trading people left, then I wouldn’t be able to read it for a long long time.”

 

Hungary had known the little nation for most of their lives, seeing them excited about a pen pal was one of the most surprising events since Holy Rome had realized taking over old Rome’s territory meant Italy would be staying here.  She plucked the letter from the little nation’s hand, “First of all, a mandolin is a string instrument. This letter is written in Mandarin, Chinese. I’m sure one of their men can take care of this.”

 

A smile erupts on their face, “Grazie~!” Italy hugs her.

  
  
  


_ Respectable Small One, _

 

_ I am the Chinese Jin Dynasty, you may refer to me as Zhongguo- _ _ gē, or in your Western tongue, China-gē.  I am not certain of what you wanted out of a return letter, so I will draw on yours for reference.  I am many thousands of years old and am located in the center of Asia. _

 

_ To be honest, your words of praise are greatly appreciated this day.  Lately, it seems as though no matter where I am looking towards, there is nothing but violence and argument.  I really miss the days when it was nice and quite, but I also know through experience the world moves forwards weather you are prepared or not.  _

 

_ While trading with you has been nice, and expanding my kitchens worldview even nicer, I find my creations many a time become far more than they were intended.  For instance, I am the creator of gunpowder, the perfect example of things you create just because you can. Though looking up to your elders is a must, please continue thinking of your own capabilities as well. _

 

_ That is not to say making new is bad, I’ve made many a thing I hold high, such as cute toys and convenient tools.  It makes me happy to know people use my things as much as they do, a concept as simple as a fork being used every day now, or the paper I paint right now.  It helps me think of hope for the future, looking how far we’ve come. _

 

_ If we were to ever meet, I could treat you to every delicacy I can make in my kitchen.  Thank you, Small one. _

 

_ Respectfully yours, _

_ The Chinese Jin Dynasty, China _

 

_ PostScript: Tell me about the Western Continents, what are they like?  Why do they fight so much? _

 

A smiling little boy in a dress gets up from the field thinking about where to find more paper.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... probably.


End file.
